Current therapies for treating inflammatory conditions, autoimmune diseases, proliferative diseases, allergy, transplant rejection, diseases involving impairment of cartilage turnover, congenital cartilage malformations, and/or diseases associated with hypersecretion of IL6 or interferons, in particular rheumatoid arthritis, are far from satisfactory and there remains a need to identify new therapeutic agents that may be of use in their treatment. These conditions are chronic conditions which require long term therapy, and repeated intake of the drug. Long term treatment might be a heavy burden on the patient and the practitioner alike, since the patient might be or become intolerant to the drug, and furthermore high dosage, or high dosage frequency may result in uncomfortable side effects, and/or low patient compliance, where the patient may occasionally, deliberately or accidentally, miss a dose. The impact of non-adherence varies across chronic illnesses, and ranges from minimal to very significant (Ingersoll & Cohen, 2008). Therefore, there is a need to identify new agents to reinforce the arsenal of the practitioner, and compounds with low frequency dosage regimen to improve the life of the patients.
Janus kinases (JAKs) are cytoplasmic tyrosine kinases that transduce cytokine signaling from membrane receptors to STAT transcription factors. Four JAK family members are described, JAK1, JAK2, JAK3 and TYK2. Upon binding of the cytokine to its receptor, JAK family members auto- and/or transphosphorylate each other, followed by phosphorylation of STATs that then migrate to the nucleus to modulate transcription. JAK-STAT intracellular signal transduction serves the interferons, most interleukins, as well as a variety of cytokines and endocrine factors such as EPO, TPO, GH, OSM, LIF, CNTF, GM-CSF and PRL (Vainchenker, Dusa, & Constantinescu, 2008).
The combination of genetic models and small molecule JAK inhibitor research revealed the therapeutic potential of several JAKs.
JAK1 is a target in the immuno-inflammatory disease area. JAK1 heterodimerizes with the other JAKs to transduce cytokine-driven pro-inflammatory signaling. Therefore, inhibition of JAK1 is of interest for immuno-inflammatory diseases with pathology-associated cytokines that use JAK1 signaling, such as IL-2, IL-6, IL-4, IL-5, IL-13, or IFNgamma, as well as for other diseases driven by JAK-mediated signal transduction.
In the JAK family members' roles, some overlap exists, since most signaling pathways involve more than one JAK, however for some growth factors such as erythropoietin and thrombopoietin, only JAK2 is involved.
JAK3 plays a major role in blocking immune function via transmission of signals generated by interleukin (IL)-2.
On the other hand, TYK2 would appear to work in combination with JAK2 in order to transduce signaling of cytokines such as IL-12 and IL-23.
The role of JAK enzymes has been mostly studied using mice where each of the JAK family members has been deleted. JAK1 knockout mice exhibit a perinatal lethal phenotype and also have defective lymphoid development and function as a result of defective signaling by cytokines through JAK1. JAK2 deficiency results in embryonic lethality at day 12 as a result of a failure in definitive erythropoiesis. JAK3-deficient mice have severe combined immunodeficiency (SCID) phenotype but do not have non-immune defects (Verstovsek, 2009).
As has been observed with pan JAK inhibitors, non-selective inhibition may be linked to side effects such as anemia, an increased rate of infections, lower neutrophil and lymphocyte counts, a decrease in haemoglobin, and elevated cholesterol levels (Dolgin, 2011).
Therefore, the development of a selective JAK inhibitor would be beneficial in order to minimize such side effects.
The degeneration of cartilage is the hallmark of various diseases, among which rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis are the most prominent. Rheumatoid arthritis (RA) is a chronic joint degenerative disease, characterized by inflammation and destruction of the joint structures. When the disease is untreated, it can lead to substantial disability and pain due to loss of joint function and result in shortened life-expectancy. The aim of a RA therapy, therefore, is not only to slow down the disease but to attain remission in order to stop the joint destruction and improve quality of life. Besides the severity of the disease outcome, the high prevalence of RA (˜0.8% of adults are affected worldwide) means a high socio-economic impact. (Smolen & Steiner, 2003) (O'Dell, 2004). JAK1 is implicated in intracellular signal transduction for many cytokines and hormones. Pathologies associated with any of these cytokines and hormones can be ameliorated by JAK1 inhibitors. Hence, several allergy, inflammation and autoimmune disorders might benefit from treatment with compounds described in this invention including rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, juvenile idiopathic arthritis, osteoarthritis, asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), tissue fibrosis, eosinophilic inflammation, eosophagitis, inflammatory bowel diseases (e.g. Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis), transplant, graft-versus-host disease, psoriasis, myositis, psoriatic arthritis, ankylosing spondylitis, juvenile idiopathic arthritis, and multiple sclerosis. (Kopf, Bachmann, & Marsland, 2010)
Psoriasis is a disease that can affect the skin. The cause of psoriasis is not fully understood but it is believed that it is an immune mediated related disease linked to the release of cytokines, in particular TNFα, which causes inflammation and rapid reproduction of the skin cells. This hypothesis has been corroborated by the observation that immunosuppressant medication can clear psoriasis plaques. (Zenz, et al., 2005) Psoriasis can also cause inflammation of the joints, which is known as psoriatic arthritis. Between 10-30% of all people with psoriasis also have psoriatic arthritis. ((CHMP), 18 Nov. 2004) Because of its chronic recurrent nature, psoriasis is a challenge to treat. It has recently been demonstrated that inhibition of JAK could result in successful improvement of the psoriatic condition (Punwani, et al., 2012).
Inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) is a group of inflammatory conditions of the colon and small intestine. The major types of IBD are Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis. Recently, it has been found via genome-wide association (GWAS) studies that T cell protein tyrosine phosphatise (TCPTP) is a JAK/STAT and growth factor receptor phosphatase that has been linked to the pathogenesis of type 1 diabetes, rheumatoid arthritis, and Crohn's disease by GWAS. (Zikherman & Weiss, 2011) Therefore, inhibition of the JAK pathway might provide a way of treating IBD.
JAK family members have been implicated in additional conditions including myeloproliferative disorders (O'Sullivan, Liongue, Lewis, Stephenson, & Ward, 2007), where mutations in JAK2 have been identified. This indicates that inhibitors of JAK in particular JAK2 may also be of use in the treatment of mycloproliferative disorders. Additionally, the JAK family, in particular JAK1, JAK2 and JAK3, has been linked to cancers, in particular leukaemias (e.g. acute myeloid leukaemia (O'Sullivan, Liongue, Lewis, Stephenson, & Ward, 2007) (Xiang, et al., 2008) and acute lymphoblastic leukaemia (Mullighan, 2009)), cutaneous T-cell lymphoma (Zhang, 1996) or solid tumours e.g. uterine leiomyosarcoma (Constantincscu, Girardot, & Pecquet, 2007), prostate cancer (Tam, McGlynn, Traynor, Mukherjee, Bartlett, & Edwards, 2007) and breast cancer (Berishaj, et al., 2007). These results indicate that inhibitors of JAK, in particular of JAK1, may also have utility in the treatment of cancers (leukaemias and solid tumours e.g. uterine leiomyosarcoma, prostate cancer, pancreatic cancers).
In addition, Castleman's disease, multiple myeloma, mesangial proliferative glomerulonephritis, psoriasis, and Kaposi's sarcoma are likely due to hypersecretion of the cytokine IL-6, whose biological effects are mediated by intracellular JAK-STAT signaling (Naka, Nishimoto, & Kishimoto, 2002). This result shows that inhibitors of JAK, may also find utility in the treatment of said diseases.
Thus, compounds which are potent inhibitors of JAK would offer the potential for treating a wide variety of the disease and conditions described above.
The compound cyclopropanecarboxylic acid {5-[4-(1,1-dioxo-thiomorpholin-4-ylmethyl)-phenyl]-[1,2,4]triazolo[1,5-a]pyridin-2-yl}-amide (Compound 1), which has the chemical structure:
is disclosed in our earlier application WO 2010/149769 (Menet C. J., 2010) as being an inhibitor of JAK and as being useful in the treatment of inflammatory conditions, autoimmune diseases, proliferative diseases, allergy, transplant rejection, diseases involving impairment of cartilage turnover, congenital cartilage malformations, and/or diseases associated with hypersecretion of IL6 or interferons. Hereafter this compound is named Compound 1. The data presented in WO 2010/149769 demonstrate that despite similar in vitro activities, Compound 1 has unexpectedly high in vivo potency compared with structurally similar compounds.
An important characteristic of various bioactive substances (for example but without limitation pharmaceuticals, medicines and biocides, usually referred to as drugs) is their “bio-availability” or active concentration in a form which can be absorbed and utilized by a target organ or organism. In many cases, the bioavailability is related to the drug solubility in water.
To be of use as a therapeutic agent, the drug should be soluble in a suitable concentration range for the required period of time. Various options are available to achieve these properties, including formulating the drug as a pill, capsules, solutions, or other similar formulations. Of particular interest are “zero-order release” drugs, in which the rate of drug release is constant. However, developing these systems can be complicated and expensive.
Often, drugs in their free base form are poorly soluble in water, but the presence of acidic sites (for example carboxylic acids, phenols, sulfonic acids) or basic sites (for example amino groups, basic nitrogen centres) can be used advantageously to produce salts of the drug. The resulting ionic compounds become much more soluble in water by virtue of their ionic character and lower dissolution energy, and thus improve bioavailability. A guideline of 50 μg/mL for aqueous solubility is provided by Lipinsky et al. (Lipinski, Lombardo, Dominy, & Feeney, 2001).
Salt forming agents are available in large number, and salt selection must be carefully designed. The aim of the salt selection is to identify the best salt form suitable for development, and is based primarily on four main criteria: aqueous solubility at various pH, high degree of crystallinity, low hygroscopicity, and optimal chemical stability (Handbook of Pharmaceutical Salts: Properties, Selection and Use, Stahl, P. H. and Wermuth, C. G. Eds. Wiley-VCH, Weinheim, Germany, 2002).
If a suitable salt of a drug can be identified, further investigations are required to identify whether there are alternative crystalline forms. The availability of such alternative forms is highly unpredictable and can require a combination of intuition, careful empirical design, perseverance and serendipity. On top of the challenges associated with even finding one or more defined crystalline forms, the properties of any crystalline forms thus discovered need to be carefully evaluated to see if one or more of them is actually suitable for pharmaceutical development. Indeed, in a first aspect, crystallinity of drugs affects, among other physical and mechanical properties, solubility, dissolution rate, flowability, hardness, compressability, and melting point. In a second aspect, a crystalline form may have advantages over the amorphous form, for example, purification to the high degree of purity required by most regulatory authorities is more efficient and therefore costs less for the crystalline form than for the amorphous solid. In addition, handling of the crystalline form is improved over the amorphous form, which tends to be oily, or sticky, and in practice, drying of a crystalline material which has a well-defined drying or desolvation temperature is more easily controlled, than for the amorphous solid which has a greater affinity for organic solvents and variable drying temperature. Finally downstream processing of the crystalline drug permits enhanced process control. In a third aspect, physical and chemical stability, and therefore shelf-life is also improved for crystalline forms over amorphous forms.
Finally, pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic properties of a drug may be linked to a particular crystalline structural form, and it is paramount to produce and retain the same form from production to administration to the patient. Therefore the obtention of salts, and/or crystalline forms over amorphous materials is highly desirable (Hilfiker, Blatter, & von Raumer, 2006).
Thus the object of this invention is to disclose salt forms and polymorphs of the salts of the invention, which have desirable pharmacological properties, and which are show improvements in their pharmaceutical profile compared to the free base and/or amorphous form of the salt of the invention, in particular improved in vivo exposure.